Items
There are various items in this game that can either enhance your player or restore expended points. These items are normally given as rewards during the Hero DeckMasters quest storyline or awarded as rank rewards and milestone rewards in tournaments based on points accumulated, or as certain milestones in the game have been reached. All items listed can be purchased from the In-game store, unless otherwise specified. Consumable Items These items are items for a one time use, where the benefits to your player expire after each use. ; Potions These items can be used to restore either your player's AP, BP, or both simultaneously. There are two types of potions, (S) for small and (L) for large. *AP Potion (S) - These cannot be purchased. *AP Potion (L) *BP Potion (S) - These cannot be purchased. *BP Potion (L) *Restore Potion (S) - These cannot be purchased. *Restore Potion (L) ; Traps These items are used to protect Treasures collected in the game. There are two types of traps, Single and Series. *Single Trap - These cannot be purchased. *Series Trap ; New Energy Drinks These items are used in battles during a tournament, which allows you to gain extra points! *Energy Drink Player Items These items generally come in the form of cards and are items that also are used one time, but offer a residual benefit to your player. ; Card Bags These items are used to increase your card bag capacity. These are awarded to you by your mother as you reach certain game conditions. These cannot be purchased. *Card Bag ; Card Banks These items are used to increase your card bank capacity. *Card Bank+1 *Card Bank+8 ; Status Points These items are used to increase your total AP or BP, whichever you desire to increase. These are given after each floor is cleared in quest areas. These cannot be purchased. *Status Point ; Less Restore Times These items are used to decrease your total restore time for points. These are awarded to you by your mother as you reach certain game conditions. These cannot be purchased. *Less AP Restore Time (10s) *Less BP Restore Time (10s) ; Invitations These items are automatically used as access to an area's associated arena and cannot be purchased. *Invitation Card Items These items are for one time use, which can be used in Card Machines to increase your card count or your deck strength. Most of these items come in card form. ; Gold This item is used for card enhancement (boosting) or skill leveling. Gold can be either awarded from floor completion, duel victories, tournament and event rewards, and card selling. This cannot be purchased. *Gold ; Token Points These items are used in the Normal Card Machine to obtain more cards. They are given after floor completion, duel victories, tournament rewards, and certain event rewards. These cannot not be purchased. *Token Point ; Friend Tokens These items are used in the Friend Card Machine to obtain more cards. They are awarded after reaching certain milestones while sending game invitations. These cannot be purchased. *Friend Token ; Special Tokens These items are used in the Special Card Machine to obtain rare cards. They are awarded after completing an area, rank and point accumulation rewards, and during certain events. These cannot be purchased. *Special Token ; Special+ Tokens These items are used in the Special+ Card Machine to obtain higher rarity cards. They are awarded after defeating the Legend in every Special Arena. *Special+ Token ; Event Token These items are used in the Event Card Machine to obtain evolving Hero Cards of the corresponding event. These can only be obtained by trading Hero Force with Dominio and cannot be purchased. *Event Token ; NEW Ultimate Token These items are used in the Ultimate Card Machine to obtain Hero Cards that are 5-star rarity, with an increased chance of 6-star cards. They are awarded after reaching certain event point milestones as well as ranking. These cannot be purchased. *ULTIMATE Token ; Hero Coins These items are used in various machines to obtain rare cards. These are normally given after meeting certain login requirements. During Hero Force events, an option to trade for 500c is given, at a limited amount. *Hero Coins Category:Basics Category:Item